Master and Apprentice
by Numbuh 1990
Summary: Numbuh 274 pays a visit to the Kids Next Door Arctic Base to check on the progress of the Cadets. What he finds there is more than just a bunch of children in training. (Numbuh 274/OC's) *Note: This story takes place when Numbuh 274 was still the Supreme Leader. This is also my first fanfic. Let me know what you think!
1. Young Determination

**Master and Apprentice**

**A/N: Sara, Felix and Bosco (Later on to be known as Numbuh's 1989, 1990 and 1991) were designed and created by me. Numbuh 50 is being used as the current Drill Sergeant at the Arctic Base considering Numbuh 60 would technically be a cadet when this story takes place. This is my first ever fanfic on here, heavy criticisms are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer: I will never ever own the KND. It belongs to Mr. Warburton**

**Chapter One: Young Determination**

It was just another ordinary cold day at the Kids Next Door Arctic base or as some liked to call the "Arctic Prison". It was early in the morning (about 0600 to be exact) when a bell sounded. The distant sound of doors opening could be heard all throughout the residential corridors as members of the CND or Cadets Next Door began to file out of their rooms to the training area. It was drill time again and most of the cadets dreaded this. It was Friday after all; couldn't they sleep a little bit longer? As the Cadets walked silently to the training area they were greeted by Numbuh 50 who stood at a podium. Glances of confusion and quiet whispers could be heard throughout the crowd of children. Finally, Numbuh 50 spoke, his voice loud and booming.

"My fellow Cadets Next Door!" He said, his voice echoing off the walls of the room. "Today is a special day! The Supreme Leader himself, Numbuh 274, is stopping by for a visit."

Ooo's and ahh's could be heard from the crowd. Numbuh 50 shushed them again.

"I want you all to work extra hard today! No slacking, no loafing around and most importantly chickening out of simulations!" Groans could be heard amongst the kids. Numbuh 50 sighed. "C'mon now you bunch of babies! Get out there and practice! Who knows, maybe Numbuh 274 may select one of you to join him at the Moon Base if he's impressed by your displays." And with that said Numbuh 50 dismissed the Cadets.

Among the children in the crowd were three cadets named Sara, Felix and Bosco. The trio had been recruited by members of sectors in their hometowns the following year and shared a mutual friendship with each other. Sara, an eight year old girl with blue eyes, brown hair and a boyish haircut crossed her arms in annoyance. "He can't be serious." She said with a sigh, her arms still crossed. "Like Numbuh 274 would pick any of these lazy bums to join him at the Moon Base. I mean just look at them." She gestured her friends at some of the other Cadets in the training hall. Some were missing their targets with their 2x4 training weapons while some others were just loitering around without a care in the world. Her two friends remained silent. Sara blew away a small strand of hair out of her face. "My point exactly. C'mon you guys let's go practice our hand to hand combat skills." As Sara and Bosco began to walk away, she turned around to see Felix still watching some of the Cadets train. She walked back and stood in front of him, waving a hand in his face.

"Hellooo, earth to Felix!" She said in annoyed tone. "We're going to go train now, are you coming or not?" It took a minute for him to respond as if he was lost in some kind of day dream. He finally spoke.

"I want to go to the Moon Base Sara." He said with determination. "I want to work alongside Numbuh 274." Sara stood before him wide-eyed for a moment and then started to laugh hysterically.

"You can't be serious Felix!" She said still laughing. "Why would you want to work for an egotistical jerk like him? Wouldn't you rather aim to be the leader of your own Sector instead?" Felix remained silent for a moment, taking in her words. He then uttered a very low key "No" and walked away. Sara watched as he walked off to the melee combat area. He picked up a set of wooden knuckles and began punching a training dummy. She looked over at Bosco who still remained silent. "Don't you have anything to say about this Bosco?" Sara asked her. Bosco looked at her with a blank expression. Sara sighed walked towards the area Felix was training in, Bosco shortly following behind her.

It was nearing two o' clock now and the Supreme Leader hadn't arrived yet. Numbuh 50 was starting to get nervous and a bit agitated. The boy had a short temper and he had no tolerance for ignorance or stupidity. After all, it was Numbuh 65.3 who had informed him earlier this morning that Numbuh 274 would be paying a visit to the Arctic Base. Maybe it was some kind of cruel joke, or maybe Numbuh 274 was just running a little late. Whatever the case was, Numbuh 50 was now pacing around his quarters waiting to hear a knock on his door. A few minutes later he heard a swift and hard knock. Numbuh 50 snapped out of his pacing and quickly opened the door to find Numbuh 274 on the other side. He wore a very stern expression but that quickly changed as he saw Numbuh 50.

"Sir you're finally here!" Numbuh 50 said, some of his anxiety being lifted. "What in the name of Sam Hill took you so long?" Numbuh 274 stepped into his quarters and closed the door behind him. He walked over to Numbuh 50's desk and took a seat in his swivel chair.

"We had a bit of engine trouble." He said flatly. "We needed to pull over and have Numbuh 22 take a look at it." He put his feet up on Numbuh 50's desk, which intern shuffled all of his paperwork which he kept nice and neat. This caused Numbuh 50 to cringe a little. After a bit of silence between them had passed Numbuh 274 started up the conversation again. "How are the Cadets doing?"

"Not as good as you expect Sir." Numbuh 50 felt his anxiety creeping back again. "We have a lot of slackers this year. However, there are a few operatives who are doing exceptionally well though they are few and far between." Numbuh 274 began to rub his chin.

"I see… So you're getting soft on me now Thomas?" Numbuh 50 looked at him in shock and was a bit taken-aback by his statement. He was anything but soft, especially when it came to training the Cadets. Thomas could feel himself sweating, especially his palms.

"N-no sir!" He said almost breathless. "It's… just been a bad year for us. You know how children are, all play and no work. But I assure you we do have a few exceptionally gifted Cadets in training this year." Numbuh 274 stood up suddenly and walked over to Numbuh 50, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked him square in the eyes.

"For your sake Thomas, you better hope to Zero they're gifted." Numbuh 274 exited the room without a word leaving a stunned Numbuh 50 behind him. He was heading towards the training hall. After a few minutes passed Numbuh 50 shook his head and hurried after him.

He finally caught up with Numbuh 274 as the giant steel doors to the training hall opened before him. Numbuh 50 quickly returned to his duty's leaving 274 to walk around and observe the cadets training. He was mostly unimpressed by the displays, though there was one area that caught his attention. The Melee Combat area. He stood at a distance and watched two cadets spar each other in hand to hand combat. One of them, a boy about age eight with auburn hair, was dodging and avoiding punches from his training partner. Numbuh 274 observed the two very carefully as they continued to spar and marveled at the skill of the boy. The girl continued to throw combinations of heavy punches though they proved to be ineffective. The boy saw a surprise hook and held out his palm forcefully, catching the girl's fist in mid-punch. Numbuh 274's eyes widened which was then followed by a grin. The boy before him, merely eight years old, was fighting with the skills of a professional boxer. The fight continued as the boy gripped the girl's fist tightly, maneuvering her arm behind her back and forcing her to the ground. This was the signal that the fight was over. The two cadets shook hands for good sportsmanship and went over to a nearby bench for some refreshment. Another girl had handed both of them a towel and bottles of water. Numbuh 274 slowly walked in their direction.

"Oh no…" said Sara suddenly. "Here comes Mr. Hot Shot Supreme Leader." Sara wasn't very fond of Numbuh 274. She believed that he was too haughty and arrogant for his title and that someone much more respected should carry it. Someone like her. Felix and Bosco looked up as Numbuh 274 approached them sporting a big grin on his face.

"You there!" he shouted suddenly. "That was amazing. What is your name?"

"Sara Hartford." Sara said with a boast of confidence. Numbuh 274 shot her an angry glare.

"Not you! The boy." Sara's response came in the form of a "hmph" followed by the crossing of her arms which is something she did often to show her annoyance. Numbuh 274 looked back at the boy, a grin returning to his face.

"Felix Garamond, Sir." He said saluting his Supreme Leader.

"Felix huh? A lucky name you have boy." He put a hand of Felix's shoulder and moved next to his ear. "I'll be here for a few days for more observing." He said quietly. "After training is over come and find me in Numbuh 50's quarters. We much have much to discuss." With that being said Numbuh 274 walked away leaving Felix stunned. He took a few moments to digest what the Supreme Leader had just said to him. Then, he did something Sara and Bosco would never think he would do. He hugged both the girls and smiled. Sara was taken off guard by this gesture her friend was showing, none the less she hugged him back even if she was secretly jealous that Numbuh 274 hadn't addressed her. Bosco remained silent but returned the hug.

Training had ended a little earlier than usual for a Friday, most likely due to the arrival of the Supreme Leader. Just like Numbuh 274 instructed, Felix made his way over to Numbuh 50's quarters and entered quietly. There sat 274 and 50, talking quietly amongst each other but suddenly stopped as Felix entered the room.

"So this was the one you were telling me about Sir?" Numbuh 50 said as he studied Felix carefully.

"Yes. Have you been monitoring him at all Thomas? His hand to hand skills are amazing, truly beyond that of a mere cadet, even better than most of our current classified hand to hand operatives." Upon hearing this Felix secretly blushed, the tips of his ears turning a little red.

"Well you know how it is Sir, I have so many children to monitor I can't possibly keep watch over all of them." Numbuh 274 sighed angrily but quickly regained himself.

"Thomas, when are the cadets scheduled to graduate this year?"

"I believe its May 1st Sir." Thomas quickly double checked his calendar to confirm his answer.

"I see…" Numbuh 274 sat a little deeper into his chair, pondering. He looked over at Felix who remained at attention. This boy, there was something about him he thought, something about him that made him different from the rest of the cadets. He then thought back to the sparing match Felix had between Sara. He noticed throughout that entire fight that Felix's spirit and will was undoubtedly superior to Sara's. This would benefit him nicely in the battle against adult tyranny Chad thought to himself. He sat up in his chair and looked back at Numbuh 50.

"How long has Felix been at the academy Thomas?" Numbuh 50 scuffled through some papers before finally answering.

"One year and 4 months Sir. He was due to graduate at the end of December but didn't show up for the graduation ceremony. He's advanced faster than nearly three-quarters of the cadets from his starting year." Upon hearing this, Numbuh 274 looked at Felix with an eyebrow raised.

"I felt I wasn't ready to graduate Sir." The Supreme Leaders face demanded further explanation. Felix felt a sudden wave of fear come over him. "W-well you see Sir, I didn't want to leave my two best friends behind. I-I thought it wouldn't be fair to them." Numbuh 274 smiled at him.

"Loyal and determined, I like that." His smiled suddenly faded. "Felix you will graduate this year, with or without your two friends. Numbuh 50 will see to it that you will. I will be stopping by in my spare time to check in with you. Let Sara know I'll be watching her too. The girl's got spunk." He got up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Felix saluted him on his way out.

"Wow kid, I've never seen the Boss talk about a cadet like that before. I should know, I've been the Drill Sergeant here for a long time." Felix sat in a chair that was placed in front of Numbuh 50's desk.

"Numbuh 50, Sir." He said suddenly. "Do you think I'd ever be stationed on the Moon Base?" Numbuh 50 looked at Felix very carefully before answering.

"With the way the Boss reacted to your performance you may end up becoming the next Supreme Leader. But I wouldn't get your hopes up kid. Chad is an… interesting guy. There's a lot even I don't know about him and we've worked together for awhile now. He doesn't make hasty decisions. " Felix felt a little defeated after hearing Numbuh 50's words but somehow he knew he was wrong. In his heart he knew he'd make it to the Moon Base one day. The sound of a bell broke the two from their conversation.

"Alright cadet you heard the bell! Get back to your quarters, its bed time. Dismissed!" Numbuh 50 saluted Felix who in return saluted back. He made his way out of the Drill Sergeants office and back to his dorm-style room. Numbuh 50 sat back in his chair and let out a long and heavy sigh. He had a tough day. Heck if it wasn't for Felix's performance he probably would have lost his job as Drill Sergeant. He quickly shook off the thought and headed to sleep. Tomorrow was Saturday and that meant the Arctic Base would be empty. Thomas loves Saturdays.

***To Be Continued***

**A/N: Did you guys enjoy it? Review or send me a PM to let me know!**


	2. Graduation

**A/N: Sorry it took a bit long to release this next chapter, I've been busy. Unfortunately it'll be a very long time until Chapter 3 is released. I hope you enjoy this though!**

**Chapter Two: Graduation**

It was the night before Felix, Sara and Bosco were due to graduate from the Cadets Next Door and officially become honorary Kids Next Door members. Needless to say, Felix was feeling a little nervous about tomorrow morning. He and his two best friends would be traveling to the Moon Base for the very first time. He laid back on his pillow and let out a long sigh. 'Tomorrow is going to be a very long day' he thought to himself. Going to the Moon Base was the least of his worries. Felix never did too well in front of a crowd, especially the kind that would be gathering there tomorrow. 'I hope I don't make a fool of myself in front of all those kids, or Numbuh 274' he muttered under his breath. After all, the last thing Felix wanted to do was make a fool of himself in front the Supreme Leader. His train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a small knock on his door. He got up and opened the door just a crack to find Sara on the other side.

"What are you doing here Sara?" he whispered to her quietly. It was a little past curfew and the usual security guard could be heard roaming the halls from time to time. How did she manage to sneak past them all?

"I can't sleep." She whispered back. "Can I come in?" Felix had no choice but to let her in. The last thing he wanted was for her to get in trouble right before graduation day. He unhooked the chain lock from its slot and carefully opened the door. Sara quietly made her way in and sat down on the edge of Felix's bed. He took a seat beside her.

"I don't blame you for not being able to sleep. Tomorrow is a big day after all."

"Yeah, it's going to determine our fates in this crazy organization." Sara took a moment to observe his room. It was unusually neat for a boy his age. A few punching bags could be seen in the far right corner as well as posters of famous boxers.

"Do you think we'll be stationed in the same Sector together?" Felix asked her.

"Probably not." She said hastily. "I mean, not to sound self-defeating but you're on a whole different level than I am. I can't fight as well as you Felix." Felix could see the emotion pent up in her eyes as she spoke. He had only known Sara for a little over a year now but he knew her personality all too well. She's a tough, tiny Sicilian girl who is always striving to be the best of her class. Though, this can be problematic for her as her ego often interjects pride. Having to admit a boy is better than her at fighting was still something she was getting used to. Felix placed an arm around her shoulder.

"Even if we do become separated after graduating to the Kids Next Door, I will never forget you and Bosco." He said gently. "Just promise to visit to wherever I'm stationed okay? I'll be disappointed if you don't." She nodded her head and smiled at him.

"I'd better go, it's getting late and I don't want to get caught." She got up and walked to his door, unhooking the lock. "Good luck tomorrow Felix." She said with a small smile.

"You too Sara." She closed the door quietly behind her. Felix could hear the sound of her footsteps fade away in the distance. He plopped himself back onto his bed. 'That girl…I swear' he said to no one in particular. Closing his eyes, he began to drift and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

The big day was here at last. Today, a handful of cadets would be flown to the Moon Base by their superiors to graduate on to becoming official Kids Next Door operatives. Current friends would be lost and new friends would possibly be made. Unfortunately the graduating class was quite small this year and up on the Moon Base Numbuh 274 was looking over a detailed report of how many operatives would be graduating. 'Twenty out of One Hundred' He read out loud to himself. Unbelievable he thought. Each year it seemed to be getting worse. He continued to flip through the report until he spotted Felix's name. It listed his general information, ethnicity, age, and what Sector he would be stationed at upon graduating. Sara and Bosco's names were listed below Felix's, 'Sector NY' written in capital letters for the 3 Cadets. Sara, was to be their leader as the former head of Sector NY was recently decommissioned. Numbuh 274 pulled a ballpoint pen from his pocket and scribbled out 'Sector NY' from Felix's information and replaced it with 'Moon Base'. He grinned to himself and proceeded to review the list of remaining operatives to graduate. This information would be registered to the Kids Next Door Code Module and from there uploaded to the Super Big Computermabob. Numbuh 274 dropped off the report in Numbuh 50's office and proceeded to the auditorium where the graduation would be held. There were only a few more hours left before the cadets were due to arrive and many things still needed to be done.

* * *

The sun peeked its way through the window in Felix's room and lit up a small spot on his face. He slowly awoke and sat up, rubbing his eyes. 'At last…' he said with a yawn. It was his graduation day, the day that would decide his fate in this "crazy organization". He quickly dressed himself and proceeded to the Arctic Base's training hall. Chairs set in rows could be seen and Felix sat in his assigned row and seat. Any cadet who received a 'Letter of Graduation' statement was to report to the Arctic Base's training room. From there they would await further instructions and then be transported to the Moon Base via the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. Sara and Bosco spotted him and sat down beside him.

"You look terrible Sara." Felix said with a yawn.

"Well you look exhausted. Did you sleep at all last night?"

"No. I couldn't stop thinking about what sector I'll be assigned too." He rubbed his eyes, wiping away the stray tears from yawning.

Sara noticed some of the other Cadets were yawning around them as well. "It looks like not many of us slept well last night." She suddenly felt a small tap on her shoulder; it was Bosco who gestured her in close for a whisper. Felix looked over at the two girls with an eyebrow raised. It was a rare sight to see Bosco saying anything even if it's just a whisper. This action was then followed by giggling and staring. He began to feel his face flush a little.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

"Your shirt…" Sara said trying to hold back her laughter. "I didn't know you were a fan of Rainbow Monkey's Felix." She lost her containment after that; even a faint smirk could be seen on Bosco's usually emotionless face.

"What the?" Felix looked down at his shirt and went wide-eyed. Apparently he had grabbed the wrong shirt in his haste of getting dressed. What he thought was his usual white T-shirt with black turtle-neck was a long-sleeved Rainbow Monkey shirt. He took his shirt off and threw it on the ground. This caused a few of the female cadets around the trio to giggle and smirk. Sara was still laughing until she noticed his shirt was gone. She smacked him on the shoulder with some force.

"Felix! Have some manners! You ARE in a public area."

Felix crossed his arms. "I will graduate like this if I have too." Sara slouched back in her seat. 'This is going to be one seriously long graduation ceremony…' she thought to herself.

It was twenty minutes to eight as Numbuh 50 made his way to the training area to address the cadets with a check list in his hand. All eyes were on him as he stepped up to the podium.

"As you all know, we're here on this fine morning to discuss graduating to the Kids Next Door. And, as instructed I will answer any questions you may have." As he finished speaking he noticed Felix bare-chested. "Garamond!" He shouted his voice echoing off the icy walls. "Where in the name of Jefferson Davis is your shirt?!" The cadets around him began to laugh and Numbuh 50 sighed. This is not something he needed this early in the morning, that's for sure. He hopped down off the podium and stepped out of the training hall, after which, he returned with a clean white turtle-neck and forcefully chucked at Felix's face.

"As I was saying." Numbuh 50 began again. "If anyone has any questions now is the time to ask".

A blonde girl with short hair stood up, at attention. "Is there an ice cream social on the Moon Base Sir?"

Numbuh 50 sighed. "Yes McKenzie, there is. Anyone else?"

A red headed girl with pigtails and a green sweater raised her hand. "Does the Moon Base have a weapons arsenal?" Numbuh 50 looked her, taken aback by her question. He was very reluctant to answer, but did so anyway.

"Yes Fulbright, but that place is off limits to all Kids Next Door operatives unless they have the proper authorization to use them." She let out a small groan and sat back down. "Are any more questions pertaining to the actual graduation?"

Sara stood and raised her hand. "How do we know what sector we'll be assigned to?"

"A very good question Hartford. The Super Big Computermabob will determine what sector each cadet here will be assigned to. The process is simple: stick your DNA in the Kids Next Door code module and the Computer will decide."

"Our DNA? How can we possibly do that?" She asked. Numbuh 50 let out a small sigh.

"By placing your booger inside the code module of course!" A collection of 'ew's!' could be heard from the female operatives around them. "Hey I don't make the rules kids, I just follow them. Now, if that's the final question let's board the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and head to the Moon Base." The sound of silence signaled Numbuh 50 to board with the cadets. Seated at the controls were Numbuh's 45 and 54.

"Goooood morning graduates! This is your pilot Numbuh 45 speaking. Hope ya'll are strapped in nice and tight 'cause this is gonna be one heck of a flight!" The engine of the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. fired up with a loud whirring noise and took off. "If ya'll have any issues just report them to Numbuh 50 or Numbuh 54. Sit back and enjoy your flight to the Moon Base."

* * *

The flight to the Moon Base went faster than expect and the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. arrived right on schedule. Numbuh 45 patched in to Moon Base command then proceeded to dock in the hangar area. The cadets filed out of bus and Numbuh 50 guided them to the auditorium. Operatives from all sectors could be seen running about their daily schedules and took notice of the Cadets as they walked through the Moon Base. Cheers and applause soon filled the hallways and corridors with an occasional whistle here and there. Numbuh 50 led them through the big metal doors to the auditorium where the Super Big Computermabob was stationed along with the Code Module. The cadets quietly took their seats as the stadium seats above them quickly began to fill. Operatives from all around the world were attending this graduation largely because this particular graduation of cadets was so incredibly small. Felix began to feel a wave of uneasiness enter his stomach and he looked over at Sara. She returned a small smile at him. Numbuh 50 took his place at the podium, microphone in hand.

"Welcome everyone to the graduation of Cadet Troop #325!" Loud cheers and applause quickly filled the auditorium.

Numbuh 50 cleared this throat loudly. "Before we begin the walk I would like to say a few things about the cadets sitting before me. These select few are some of the best I have ever trained and my heart is filled with pride and joy knowing that they will move on to bigger and better things in the Kids Next Door. They will bring great potential to whatever sector they are assigned to and I'm sure they will make you all proud as they have made me. Numbuh 274, would you like to add something before we continue?"

Numbuh 274 stood up. "Yes I would Thomas, thank you. All twenty of you sitting before this great organization here today, may Zero watch over you on your travels and missions and bring you great success!" As he sat back down back more cheering and applause roared throughout the auditorium.

Numbuh 50 took back the microphone. "Now then, let's start the ceremony". He began to read names off the list in alphabetical order, eventually getting to Felix, Sara and Bosco. Sara was called first. Walking up to the Super Big Computermabob, she stuck an index finger swiftly up her nose and pulled out a booger. It was then placed inside the Code Module to which the Computermabob processed and responded.

"VERIFICATION ACCEPTED. PLEASE CHOOSE A CODENAME." It sputtered in a mono-tone voice.

"I choose the codename Numbuh 1990." Sara said nervously.

"CODENAME ACCEPTED. WELCOME TO THE KIDS NEXT DOOR, Numbuh 1990." Applause and cheering filled the auditorium again. Sara felt a huge smile creeping across her face. She looked over at Felix who was giving her a thumbs up, then to Bosco who had a small yet noticeable smile on her face.

"NOW DETERMINING ASSIGNED SECTOR AND OCCUPATION. COMPLETE. Numbuh1990 HAS BEEN ASSIGNED TO SECTOR NY WITH THE OCCUPATION: SECTOR LEADER." Gasps could be heard from all around the auditorium, but they were shortly followed with applause. Sara, still smiling, then walked up to Numbuh 50 and shook his hand firmly.

"Thank you so much Sir!"

"You're welcome kiddo. You'll be a great sector leader, I'm sure of it." With this, she stood beside all of the other cadets, now Kids Next Door operatives. It was Bosco's turn now. She walked up to the Code Module and placed her booger inside of it.

The Computer began to process again. "PLEASE CHOOSE A CODENAME."

"Numbuh 1991." She said in a middle-tone voice. Once again the auditorium was filled with gasps and some chatter. 'That's the most she's said all year!' one of the new operatives said in a whisper. 'And her voice, for someone so feminine looking it sure doesn't sound feminine' another one whispered. Bosco ignored her fellow operative's remarks and continued to stand at attention.

"CODENAME ACCEPTED. WELCOME Numbuh 1991, YOUR SECTOR IS NY AND OCCUPATION IS 'Long-ranged Weapons Specialist.' Bosco turned to the operatives and bowed, which was followed by applause. She walked over to Numbuh 50 and shook his hand.

"Congratulations!" He said with a smile. "Take care of Sara, Numbuh 1991, she's going to need you." Numbuh 50 winked at her and she nodded, taking her place beside Sara who gave a small high five.

Felix was the last and final cadet to be called forward. He placed his booger inside the Code Module and awaited the Computers response.

"CHOOSE A CODENAME." Its computerized voice seemed to be growing a bit annoyed.

"Numbuh 1989."

"CODENAME ACCEPTED. WELCOME Numbuh 1989, YOUR SECTOR IS MOON BASE COMMAND AND OCCUPATION is 'SECURITY GUARD.'" The operatives let out a 'what?!' in unison. Some of his fellow graduates looked at him suspiciously. Felix pulled at his shirts collar a bit nervously and went to shake Numbuh 50's hand.

"Well kid, it looks you made it to the big leagues. Even if it's just you being a security guard, you made it. Congratulations!" Felix smiled nervously and thanked him. Some of his fellow graduates could be seen whispering.

'How come he got assigned to the Moon Base? What makes him so special.' One said quietly.

'Yeah, what about the rest of us? I wanna be on the Moon Base too…' another said.

Numbuh 50 caught wind of these comments and spoke up. "Quiet down now everyone. I know you're all surprised but there's a perfectly good explanation. It has been my job for nearly the past year and a half to train you all to be ready to fight adult tyranny and handle yourselves out in the field. Felix here worked the hardest out of all of you and I felt his skills would be put to better use up on the Moon Base."

'Well I guess he has a point…' A graduate said. 'He's only going to be a security guard anyway.'

Numbuh 274 took the mic from Numbuh 50 and cleared his throat. "Now then, that's everyone. Let's have a final round of applause for our newest operatives!" He shot a quick grin at Felix, unaware that Sara was watching him. She raised an eyebrow and remained silent, speculation forming in her head.

* * *

The graduation ceremony really took a lot out of Felix. He now sat alone in his new quarters, only a few corridors away from where the Code Module was being stored. Starting tomorrow morning he would start his shift to protect it. He looked out his window into the endless void that was space. It would take him awhile to get used to seeing it instead of earth, still he thought it was beautiful. Sara suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Hey." She said in a somewhat emotionless voice.

Felix shot his head up quickly. "Sara, how did you find me here?"

"I asked Numbuh 50 where they were stationing you. I told him it was a personal matter." She pulled up a chair and sat beside him, looking down at the floor. "So…it looks like you got your wish huh?"

"Yeah, I'm honestly surprised. I thought I'd be going to Sector NY with you and Bosco."

"I thought so too, until I noticed Numbuh 274 during the ceremony. He seemed to be grinning an awful lot as Numbuh 50 got closer to calling you up to the stage. I think he was behind this."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah I mean, don't get me wrong, you're a great fighter. But do you know how many cadets get assigned to the Moon Base every year? None. It's a once in a blue moon thing Felix. I swear Numbuh 274 tampered with something." Felix thought to himself for a moment. What Sara was saying did make sense but he was still hesitant to fully believe her. After all, she was known to be a somewhat jealous person at times. She could have been making the whole speculation up. Then again the chat he had with Numbuh 50 and 274…maybe she could be right. He remained silent. Sara could see he was taking time to absorb her words. She placed a hand on his head and ruffled his hair a bit.

"It's okay… don't worry about me and Bosco. We'll be fine." She could see some tears forming in his eyes but he quickly wiped them away.

"It won't be the same without you guys..." He said trying to hold back more tears.

"I know, but I'm sure you'll make plenty of new friends here." Sara patted his shoulder gently and pulled him into a hug. They stayed this way for a minute or two then broke apart.

"When are they shipping you two off to Sector NY?" He asked suddenly.

"Tomorrow morning. I talked with Numbuh 50 a bit before coming to see you. He explained why I got the 'Sector Leader' position. 'Turns out the former leader had a thirteenth birthday a few weeks ago and he felt I'd be the best replacement choice out of all the cadets who graduated. Best of all, it's close to home."

"I see…" he said with a slight sniffle. "You will come to visit right…? When you can?"

"Of course. You have my word as a fellow Kids Next Door operative. Good luck up here Felix, this isn't the Arctic Base anymore. That means no more goofing off, even if it's only from time to time." She gave him a wink and headed for the door. "See ya later kid."

He smiled and saluted her. "Yes ma'am!" he said as he closed the door behind her. He sat back down and thought to himself. 'I'm a… Security Guard?' Something about that didn't seem right. The words replayed through his head over and over again like a broken record. Maybe the Computer made a mistake and gave him the wrong occupation? Or maybe Numbuh 274 thought that his skills would be best suited to protect the Code Module. It was an important item after all and if any teenagers or adults were to get their hands on it the entire organization would be in jeopardy. Whatever the reason was, Felix wanted answers. Even if that meant going to the Supreme Leader himself to get them.

***To Be Continued***

**A/N: I threw Rachel and Fanny in the graduation for fun. Though, it's possible that Rachel could have graduated with them. I thought it was amusing :P**

**See you in the next chapter: "Truth be told, Training is tough!"**


End file.
